Aliens and swordsmen combine
by Robeina-Kun
Summary: HIATUS! This is a crossover of Ben 10 Alien force and Bleach. You'll find out the couples when you read on. Ben, Gwen and Kevin have appeared in Karakura, and make friends with the Bleach cast. Will the friendship become an alliance? Chapter 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **New story! I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

Ben's POV

Gwen and I are in Kevin's car, going to find more clues on where Grandpa is.

"Come on, Kevin! Can't you drive this thing any faster?!" "I can..." "Then drive faster." "I said I can drive faster, not that I will drive faster." "Ugh!" "Guys! Can't you two stop fighting for at least five minutes!? You're going to give me a migrane(sp?)..." "Sorry, Gwen.",Kevin and I said at the same time.

Ever since Kevin teamed up with Gwen and I, I couldn't help but have a suspicion about him. Not the going-to-betray-us-when-we-find-Grandpa suspicion. I'm over that one. I just suspect that he may have some feelings for Gwen, like he actually likes or loves her. But then again, who'd ever think that the guy could love anything other than money?

And Gwen, too. I also suspect that she may have feelings for the mutant. But, also, then again, she is and has always been the 'good girl'. Why would she ever fall for some street punk? These two thoughts on Gwen and Kevin are fighting in my mind, argueing on about who's right. I swear that if I don't supress these toughts, I'm going to be sent to a mental hospital for extreme paranoia...

"Ben? Are you okay?" Gwen's motherly voice got me out of my deep and distracting thoughts. "Ben?" "Oh. I'm fine, Gwen. I was just thinking...Why do you ask?" "Because you look pale. I think you should get some rest." "That sounds great. I'm beat." "Yeah, yeah, alien boy. Just don't get your slobber all over my seats." "Just ignore him, Ben, and focus on getting some sleep." "Alright."

Almost instantly, I fell deep asleep. I was having one of the best dreams ever, when I was woken up by Gwen.  
"Uhhh...Gwen. What is it?" She didn't say anything.

I look around to see a sign that said, 'Welcome to Karakura Town.' I then remembered that Karakura is a place in Japan. JAPAN!

"How the hell did we get to Japan overnight?!" "When we were driving, a blinding light engulfed us and brought us here. We don't know what it was or how it did this, but we're here." "Now what?" "We should find a place to stay for a while. Just in case Grandpa is here."

* * *

**Author: **What do you think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **Welcome to chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

Ben's POV

"What do you mean 'Grandpa might be here'?" "I'm saying that what if that light was sent by Grandpa? To send us to where he is? We have to try and look for him." "Alright. I'm in." Gwen and I both turned to Kevin, waiting for his response. "Alright. Sounds good enough."

We all walked down a sidewalk, looking for a place to stay. "So what place do you have in mind, Ben?" "I don't know. Something nice and affordable. Or if we're lucky, we'll find a place for fr-"

**BAM!**

* * *

Orihime's POV

I was walking back to my house, along with the food I got from the grocery store, thinking of what I would make for dinner for Toshiro and Rangiku.

_Let's see...What should I make for dinner? I'm pretty sure Rangiku would eat any of my cooking, bu-_

**BAM**!

I hit something and fell right on the ground, my groceries scattered all over the ground. I looked up to see what I hit, to see three people that I've never seen in my life. The one I ran into was a boy with brown hair, green eyes and looked to be my age. Another was a girl with brown hair and green eyes as well, and also looked my age. The third was a boy with black hair, onyx eyes and looked about a year older.

"Um, I'm really sorry. I should of watched where I was going." "It's okay." the boy I ran into said. He then helped me up. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask. Are you guys new in Karakura?" The girl then answered, "Yes. We're trying to find a place to stay." "Oh...Oh! Why don't you guys stay at my house? I have a lot of room." "What about your parents?" "...They're dead..." "Oh. I'm sorry." "No. It's okay. Now come on."

* * *

**Author: **...Just wait 'till next time...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: **Welcome to another chapter! READ!

* * *

Orihime's POV

I led the three new people to my house, whose names that I found out are Ben, Gwen, and Kevin.

"Come on in! Make yourselves at home!" "Are you sure this is fine?" Gwen asked. "Of course." "We could pay you rent for the time that we stay here, if-" "GWEN!!" "What?! It only seems fair!" "That isn't neccsasary(sp?). I told you guys that you could stay here for free. You don't have to pay. Besi-" "ORIHIME!"

I turned around to see Rangiku yell my name. She then ran over to me. "You didn't tell that you were having guests over!" "Rangiku, this is Ben, Kevin, and Gwen" "Nice to meet you." Gwen said. Kevin and Ben just nodded, agreeing with Gwen. "Nice to meet you three as well."

Rangiku then bent down and whispered, "That Ben guy is kinda cute, isn't he?" "Rangiku!" "Just saying..." "RANGIKU!"

Toshiro then came out as well. "Rangiku, what the hell are you doing out he-" He noticed the other three in the living room. "Who the hell are these people?" "An elementary student shouldn't be talking so coars-" "ELEMENTARY!?" "Um, he's in high school, Kevin..." "What the hell ever..."

At that moment, Rangiku started to burst out laughing. "HAHAHA! You REALLY got him angry now! HAHAHA!"

"Gwen, Kevin, Ben." "Yeah, Orihime?" "I'll show you to your guys' rooms." "Okay."

I led them to three separate(sp?) rooms.

"Kevin. This is your room." He walked in and loved the room right away; Only because of the T.V. It was a big flat screen T.V. that hung on the wall. "Gwen. This one is yours." She also loved the room immediately; For the vanity set and the bathroom. "Thanks, Orihime." "No problem."

"Here's yours, Ben." "Woah! Check out the bed!" The bed was huge and bouncy. I had a feeling that he was going to spend most of his time in here.

"Hope you enjoy your stay here**(Author: She sounds like someone who works at a hotel!)**." "Definately!"

I then left him to his privacy.

This was going to be an awkward stay for those three...

* * *

**Author: **I know. Not that good, but it will get better! I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: **Welcome to chapter 5! By the way, the winner is Orihime, if you didn't see on my profile.

* * *

Ben's POV

I woke up on a lazy Sunday, finding out that I woke up at 12:00 P.M.

I smelled something that made my taste-buds dance in my mouth, making me run out as fast as I could to the kitchen.

When I found the source of the mouth-watering smell, I immediately lost my appetite.

What Orihime was cooking looked so questionable, that I wondered if she was possesed to make something like that.

"Good afternoon, Ben. Are you hungry?" "NO! Uh, I mean, I'm not hungry." "Oh, okay." "Oh yeah. Are Gwen and Kevin up yet?" "I'm up, but Kevin isn't up yet."

I look to the living room to find Gwen sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"Gwen? How long have you been up?" "Since 9." "I didn't notice you there." "Obviously." "Have you eaten yet, Gwen?" "Yeah. By the way Ben, try Orihime's cooking. It isn't as bad as it looks." "Really?" "Just trust me." "Okay. Orihime, I'll try a bit of your-" "HELLO, CUTIE!"

* * *

Orihime's POV

I look to see that Rangiku had made that announcement, now squeezing Ben as hard as she can, snuggleing(sp?)with him.

When I saw this, I felt something unfamiliar bubble up inside me; jealousy and anger. But I just shook the feeling away.

* * *

Ben's POV

_What the hell is her problem?! _

I tried to get away from her grasp, only to find that she had some sort of super strength. She was also making me sick with the mushy things she was saying to me.

It made me so sick and desperate to get out of her grasp, that I resorted to the one sure thing that would get me away from her.

* * *

**Author:** Not that good of a chapter, I know. But what will Ben do to get away from Rangiku? 'til next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy lately, moving into my new apartment. A hell of a lot of heavy lifting.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on Bleach or Ben 10: Alien Force, but I SO wish that I did!

* * *

Orihime's POV

What happened next couldn't be explained at all. I saw a green light, I heard Rangiku scream, I couldn't find Ben, and I saw a crab-like thing crawling on the floor. Rangiku tried to crush the strange creature with any available weapon in the kitchen. The creature did it's best to dodge all of the blows, until one of the attacks hit the poor thing on the top of it's shell. But before Rangiku could finish it off, A pink tentacle thing grabbed her foot.

"Don't hurt him! It's Ben!"

"WHAT?! You're telling me that this ugly, little thing is my cute Ben?!"

"Yes! I'll explai-"

"What's that pink thing coming out of your hand and is wrapped around Rangiku's ankle?!"

"I'LL EXPLAIN!! As soon as Ben changes back."

As soon as Gwen said that, the same green light flashed, and Ben was back again.

"Oh my sweetie, what on earth happened to you?!"

"I'll tell youGaspas soon asGaspI canGaspbreatheGasp..."

Rangiku then let go of Ben.

"Pant, pantThank you. Now I guess it's time to explain.

* * *

**Author: **Yes, yes, I know, short, and crappy. The next one will be better, I solemnly swear!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: **Hi! Welcome one, welcome all! I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in forever, I just didn't have any ideas of what to write! Now read, dammit!

By the way, I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force or Bleach. If I did, then I would do very different things in the shows and manga. For example, Momo and Toshiro would be together from the start.

* * *

Ben's POV

We all sat down on the couch, with Kevin and Toshiro now awake. We all just stared at each other, three waiting for an explanation, and three dreading to tell them the truth. While we were just sitting, I was trying to come up with what to start up with. But Rangiku beat me to it.

"So, are you guys going to explain what the hell happened there?!"

"Well...Uh...You see..." I was struggling to get the words out. Luckily, Kevin is always straight to the point.

"What that idiot over there just did is turn into one of his aliens, and Gwen here used her powers to stop you from killing the idiot. Any questions?"

Silence filled the room once again.

"How the hell do you expect us to believe that piece of crap!?"

"I'm telling the truth! And aren't you a little young to be cursing, little boy?"

"ARGH! I'm going to kill you!"

"Kevin, Toshiro, please calm down." Orihime's soft voice stopped thetwo from killing each other.

"Look, I know it's a little weird; Okay, extremely weird, but I promise that I'll try to explain as clearly as I can." Gwen said.

"Well?"

"Where to begin...?" Gwen started to think of simple yet thorough explanations.

"Well for starters, Ben's watch is something called the Omnitrix. It came from outer space and has ten different aliens that Ben can turn into, like that crab-like thing you saw earlier. Now for my powers, It's magic."

"Alien heritage."

"Shut it, Kevin. And as for Kevin, his body can absorb any solid material. And that's the truth, I swear."

"...That's an even crappier explanation than before!"

"Like it or not, that's the truth, Toshiro!"

"For people like you, it's CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!"

"Captain? Captain of what exactly?"

Silence took over.

* * *

**Author: **Well, that's that! See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: **Hi, guys. Nothing to say, but enjoy!

By the way, I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force or Bleach, okay? Clear?

* * *

  
Orihime's POV

Rangiku, Toshiro, and I were forced to explain everything to Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, thanks to Toshiro's outburst. And now, we were back to silence. The one who broke it was Ben.

"So, you're telling us that there's this place where dead souls go to called Soul Society, and of these 13 Protection Squads, that protect Soul Society, and that you're the captain of squad 10, and you're the vice-captain of sqaud 10?"

Both Rangiku and Toshiro nodded.

Just then, Kevin started to go into a giant fit of laughter, earning a glare from Toshiro and Ranigku. He then stopped laughing long enough to say, "You expect us to believe that explaination!? And you thought my explaination was unbelieveable!!" Then he went back to laughing.

"Believe it or not, it's the truth. And stop your laughing or I'll break your neck!"

Kevin stopped his laughing completely and glared at Toshiro, and said, "Just try, little boy."

"I will. Outside. Now."

"Okay then, let's do it!"

And before any of us could stop them, they both walked outside, Toshiro leading Kevin to a deserted place to fight. The rest of us followed them to the area. After a long period of walking aimlessly, we found an abandoned building, and Kevin and Toshiro didn't waste any more time going inside. Once they were inside, they were getting ready to go at each other.

And when I saw Kevin getting ready, I just looked amazed. He put his hands on the ground and his entire body became almost like part of the ground!

He then pounded his fists together and said, "Okay kid. Ready for the pound-"

At that moment, Toshiro ate a soul candy and left his gigai. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were at a complete loss for words. I then began to wonder if they could even see him. Kevin answered my guestion.

"What the hell was that?! You have a different form?!"

"No," Rangiku said. "The Toshiro lieing on the floor is merely a gigai, or fake body. You see, when Soul Reapers are going to be in the Real World for some time, they get a gigai. In fact, I'm in one right now."

"Couldn't you guys tell us this before when you were explaining to us about the Soul Society?"

"Eh, didn't want to."

"Enough talking. Let's get to this."

"I couldn't think of anything better..."

* * *

**Author: **Well, looks like Toshiro and Kevin are going to have a little battle! See you later!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: **Hi! Sorry I haven't been heard from for awhile, but I've been both lazy and busy. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, or Bleach.

* * *

Kevin charged at Toshiro, right fist raised to greet Toshiro's face. However, he disappeared before Kevin could make any contact, making his fist meet the stone pillar that was right behind him, causing a crack in his stone armor.

Bewildered, Kevin searched all around for his opponent. As soon as he found him, a sword sliced his shoulder, breaking the armor on his entire arm. Kevin then grabbed the blade with his left hand and yanked with all of his strength.

Toshiro then stepped back, watching the delinquent weild his zanpokuto, and saw that his armor became silver. He then discarded the sword, getting into a fighting position.

The captain flash-stepped toward his weapon and charged at him. Kevin raised his left arm and blocked the attack. Seeing an opening, Toshiro took his sword, lifted it, and made to slice at his neck. At that moment, a shield of ice protected the teen.

"How...how is that possible..?" Toshiro muttered out of pure surprise. Just as amazed as Toshiro, Kevin tried to comprehend what had just happened. He then remebered what Rangiku had explained to them earlier.

* * *

_Just a Few Minutes Ago..._

_"Okay. In Soul Society, all soul reapers posses a sword called a zanpokuto, or soul cutter. They hold our powers as a soul reaper, and every one of them are unique from any other one," Rangiku started to explain. "For example, my zanpokuto, Haineko, turns into multiple, tiny blades, that look like ashes. While my Captain's zanpokuto, Hyourinmaru, becomes an ice dragon when it's shikai is released, and an ice armor-like dragon in it's in bankai. It is also the most powerful frost type zanpokuto in all of Soul Society."_

_"Wait. So these zanpokuto are, like, spirits that look like blades?" asked Ben, who tried to understand Rangiku's explanation._

_"Something like that, yes."_

_"Uh-huh... Okay... Now, what else is there to this 'Soul Society'?" Gwen asked._

Back to the Present...

* * *

"Uh, Rangiku, what's going on?" Ben asked with a look of complete worry and confusion on his face. Rangiku looked down to Ben, a completely blank look upon her face.

"I don't know, but it's getting interesting. So let's watch."

She turned her attention back to the fight with a calm look upon her face, but her mind was mixed up at the moment.

**_Damn. What the hell is going on?_**

* * *

Realizing his advantage, Kevin let out a maniacal grin and said,"Heh, looks like you're going to have your ass kicked by your own weapon."

At that remark, Toshiro finally ragained his composure. He lifted Hyourinmaru and flash-stepped back by ten feet.

**_What the hell is going on? How did he get Hyourinmaru's powers_? **Toshiro was still trying to comprehend what had just happened, not coming to any possible reason at all. Kevin, on the other hand, understood what was causing his new powers.

"You still don't understand, do you, brat?"

The young captain broke out of his thoughts to glare at Kevin. The teen was standing with his hands on his hips, a superior look on his face. Toshiro glared at him for three whole minutes, then said, "About what? You stealing my swords powers?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"I don't understand it. But I could care less. Now come on. I want to get this over with."

"Fine. Let's go!"

Kevin was about to charge at Toshiro, but a pounding feeling in the air stopped him. He froze and dropped to a knee, breathing hard. He looked around to see that only Rangiku and Orihime weren't affected by the heaviness in the air. He also saw that Orihime bent down to help Ben and Gwen withstand the pressure, his two comrads on their hands and knees, looking like they were going to pass out at any moment.

He drew his attention back to the white haired youth, and started to glare at him with all of his hatred. The delinquent conjured all of his remaining strength and stood up, stumbling. He put up a weak grin and said in between gasps, "What's... wrong? Aren't you gonna... attack me... or what?"

Toshiro just stood, ready for any attack that would be thrown at him.

Kevin felt that he was ready to pass out at that moment. But when he was ready to kneel over, his body started to feel lighter and stronger.

Using his new strength, he started to charge at Toshiro, his fist turning into ice, then extending into an ice dragon. Toshiro charged at Kevin at full speed, raising Hyourinmaru over his head, an ice dragon forming from his blade. Both fighters drew in for an attack, and exchanged their final blows.

* * *

Ichigo's hand froze above his term paper, feeling an immense amount of spiritual pressure nearby.

Rukia sprung out of his closet, instantly recognizing the familiar spiritual pressure.

She glanced at Ichigo and said, "It's Captain Hitsugaya. And someone else."

"You don't know either?"

"No, but it feels similar to Captain Hitsugaya. Should we check it out?"

Ichigo rested his badge he received from Ukitake to his chest, and sprung out of his body, Rukia following suit.

"No duh. Let's go!"

* * *

**Author: **Well, what do you think? I know I'm not that good at fighting scenes, but it was the best that I could come up with! And what do you think of my use of Kevin's power? Good idea, or bad idea? And Ichigo and Rukia FINALLY come into the story! Well, see you next time!


End file.
